The Wonderful Ways To Say No (JimmyandFriends Version)
Cast: *Smoke - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Huey, Duey & Luey - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Baby Kermit - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Garfield - Diego (Ice Age) *Tigger - Mater (Cars) *The Chipmunks - Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) *Brainy Smurf - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Baby Gonzo - Benny (The Lego Movie) *Alf - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Michaelangelo - Oh (Home) *Baby Miss Piggy - Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) *Winnie the Pooh - Lightning McQueen (Cars) Lyrics *Archibald Snatcher: Well, you look like three fine lads. You know, I might have something here you'd like to try. Something to make you feel real good. *Kevin (Minions (2015)): There's a million wild and wonderful ways to say no *Stuart (Minions (2015)): No thanks! *Kevin (Minions (2015)): No way! *Emmet Brickowski: Better learn a few and take 'em wherever you go *Stuart (Minions (2015)): No dice! *Bob (Minions (2015)): No sir! *Emmet Brickowski: If your pal says, "Let's get high" *Diego (Ice Age): Here's a practical reply *Mater (Cars): Go ahead, let it fly, spit right in his eye and say *Elves (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer): No! *Larry, Pa and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales): There's a million international ways to say no *Flik (A Bug's Life): Those drugs are so boring. *Larry, Pa and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales): All around the world the smart guys are giving up dough *Emmet Brickowski: I've been training for football. *Benny (The Lego Movie): In Berlin, they just say "nein" *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): And they tell me that﻿ works fine Cause the bottom line's to show your spine and say no *Diego (Ice Age): Now you could say beat it, get lost, get out of my face with that stuff *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): But that could be tactless. You may prefer cool, like this: *Emmet Brickowski: I'll catch you guys later, okay? *Oh (Home): I've got too much homework. It's rough. *Benny (The Lego Movie): I'm late for my baseball game and I'll miss my ride *Mater (Cars): My kid sister needs me *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): Her hamster died *Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie): Gotta hurry home *Lightning McQueen (Cars): There's no time to kill *Mater (Cars): So I'll catch you﻿ later *Hotel Transylvania Characters: Like heck I will! *Larry, Pa and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales): There's a million wild and wonderful ways to say no *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Ah-choo! Guess I'm allergic. *Diego (Ice Age): And a good excuse is something you never outgrow *Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie): It's bad for my complexion. *Emmet Brickowski: When your pals say, "Let's get wrecked!" *Stuart (Minions (2015)): Muster up your self-respect *Oh (Home): Go on, push eject, protect yourself. *Gravity Falls Characters: Get up and go! *Mater (Cars): Be the first one on your block to say, *Nick Wilde (Zootopia): "Eh, forget it, doc". *Larry, Pa and Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales): 'Cause you just pulled out those wonderful ways to say no. *Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie): But you forgot one! Wait! *Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions (2015)): There's a million zillion wonderful ways to say no. *Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie): Stand back, I'll demonstrate! *Madgascar Characters dancing clip: There's a million jillion wonderful ways to say *Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie): HI-YAH! *Tangled Characters: No! *(Tangled characters are cheering) *Baloo (The Jungle Book): (Laughing) Man, that's what I call a swingin' party! Song Used: *Wonderful Ways to Say No (from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured *The Boxtrolls (2014) *Minions (2015) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Ice Age *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *VeggieTales *A Bug's Life (1998) *Zootopia (2016) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Home (2015) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Gravity Falls *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Tangled (2010) *The Jungle Book (1967) Dedicated to *TheCartoonMan12 *strongdrew941 *TheTrueDisneyKing *Baddwing *CoolZDanethe5th *and the others Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Music Video Spoofs